custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelrik
Kelrik is one of the four Toa Uniran of the Broken Order Universe. Biography As far back as he could remember, Kelrik was a Fe-Matoran on the island of Uniran. There he was prone to fall victim to Arrin's frequent shenanigans, not because Arrin targeted him, but because Arrin too easily convinced him to join him. During their life here, Arrin often would drag a reluctant Kelrik into trouble with him. This was much to the dismay of Turaga Grunpa, Callah, and others. However, Kelrik was always more serious and more curious. It was this curiousity that drew attention to him when a mysterious Toa of Fire washed up on the island in search of fine recruits for Toa. Kelrik asked him many questions during his stay, and likely for this, he was chosen along with Arrin, Callah, and Ervik, and the Toa gave the Turaga Toa Stones to administer to them upon his departure. When the four Matoran travelled to the island's shrine, they were transformed and given the name Toa Uniran. Although Grunpa knew they were destined to depart, it grieved him still, but he supported them and informed them as to their course of action. Arrin rapidly took the lead, appointing himself leader and making clear his intention of exploring the nearby Southern Continent. Although the other teammates were overly enthusiastic over the idea, they had no better ideas, and so Arrin prevailed. Not long after departing the island, a powerful storm shattered their makeshift boat and the four were scattered. Kelrik found himself on the Southern Continent where he soon picked up Arrin's trail and rushed off in search of him, certain his brother was bound to find trouble. Kelrik very nearly caught up to him, only for Dark Hunters to intercept Arrin before he could. On his way, Kelrik himself was intercepted by Zekrim and other agents of the Alignment, a group working to resist the two world superpowers, the Kritor Alliance (later Kritor Empire) and the Brotherhood of Makuta (later Makuta League). They explained the nature of the cold war to him and convinced him to join in return for keeping an eye open for his comrades. The Kritor/Makuta War]] In time, the Alignment agents caught word that Arrin had been captured by the Dark Hunters and were sent to forge an alliance with them, as well as to obtain Arrin if possible. Both of these they do with some success, except for the fact the head of the Dark Hunters realized Arrin's probable relation to Kelrik and consequentially sent Arrin to be one of two operatives with the Alignment. From there, Kelrik was transported with Arrin for the first time to the secret Alignment base at Zakaz where they met the head, Helryx. The two Toa proceeded to be trained in the use of his elemental powers, and they were reassured that the Alignment agents would keep their eyes open for the lost two teammates. This existence was relatively undisturbed until the Shadowed One visited their base. Suddenly impatient with the Alignment, the Dark Hunter king withdrew his two operatives there (including Arrin) and sold the secret organization out to the Makuta League. The Makuta, with the Kritor Empire on the ropes, allowed for a large strike on the Alignment who had been a thorn in their side. With their base razed, the Alignment retaliated with a surprisingly devastating strike on Odina during which Arrin was recovered. The Dark Hunters were left paralyzed and the Kritor warships arrived not long after to finish the job. The Kritor Empire was back at full strength, but the two warring powerhouses agreed to a brief armistice. During this time, the Alignment positioned itself on Nynrah, an island devastated during the war, and made preparations. Before even the peace could draw to a close, the Makuta stumbled upon the Kritor plans, a five-pronged blitzkrieg march ending in a devastating siege on Destral. Realizing that the only way to ensure the plan's survival was to initiate the plan, Kragator issued the order to descend on Destral. Although the Makuta had been cooking up a powerful plan of their own (one involving union with the Bahrag), this was to no avail as Kragator's fleets descended upon the island-fortress, razing it and committing genocide against all who dwelt within. With the Makuta most certainly out of the picture, the Alignment secretly infiltrated Bythrain, capital of the Kritor Empire, and awaited the return of the emperor. Upon his return, the trap was sprung and the guerilla Alignment forces were easily able to overcome the normally-infallible Kritor troops. Arrin was among the first to arrive at the top of Kragator's tower, racing against Kelrik to get there first. Both Toa were completely shocked to see Ervik at Kragator's side. The emperor exchanged words with them, even as Arrin and Kelrik encouraged Ervik to kill the emperor and end the war for good. As Kragator began stepping toward the two helpless Toa, his own sword tore through his chest. He fell dead, nearly crushing Ervik beneath him, and the Toa of Plasma whispered something in his ear. The Secret Empire The course of the next year saw the rise of dozens of "faux-Barraki," devious warlords eager to become the "next great Kragator." The Alignment also rose in prominence, taking a new position as the leading world power due to the demise of the former two. Arrin and Kelrik rose rapidly in rank as dozens of individuals flocked to the Alignment. Ervik was exonerated for his violation of the Toa Code and a cremation ceremony was scheduled roughly one year after Kragator's death for the late emperor, as well as a celebration of the new age. When, at the ceremony, Helryx was killed by Vriin at Secret Emperor, Sheriem's behest, the Alignment was thrown into chaos. When Arrin, Kelrik, and Ervik returned to their temporary dwelling place in a Knowledge Tower, they were chocked to find none other than Callah who bore news of Zakaz swearing allegiance to one "Secret Empire." This information was passed on to the Alignment who immediately sent out parties looking for clues as to the nature of the Secret Empire and its master, Sheriem. The Toa Uniran requested and were permitted to check Uniran. The four Toa travelled to the island, an island they found to be in ruins due to the Makuta strike on the Southern Continent. After grieving for a day, an Alignment agent arrived to inform them that they had to head down to Artidax, a location near where Secret Empire activity was rumored. As such, they were present of the Secret Empire attack on Alignment forces there involving the local wildlife. Shortly after, during the night and as the Alignment was licking its wounds, Ervik observed a boat passing by, despite the island's quarantine. He got the other three Toa and they obtained a boat by which they quickly rowed out to within earshot of the passing boat. They were able to catch word that the Secret Empire was based on Keetongu Isle, as well as various other tidbits so they turned back and began rowing for shore to report their findings. Before the Alignment could act on these findings, however, the Secret Empire fell to ruin and its emperor collapsed into madness. The barraki-generals of the empire were unleashed upon the universe and the resulting madness of their actions triggered a Great Cataclysm, sending the Great Spirit into sleep and the throws of death. Age of Chaos Try as they might, the Alignment was unable to keep up with the mad land-grabs of the faux-Barraki, much less halt the formation of certain Nation-States. To make matters worse, as racial pride grew in prominence, and other, more interesting options rose, Alignment membership began a rapid decline. In the time to come, the Toa Uniran were forced to do what they could to stay afloat. First the Matoran Order retracted all Toa from the service of the Alignment in order to protect itself, including the Toa Uniran to their chagrin. Arrin was sent south, into the Southern Continent with a team of rookies and Ervik in order to obtain the Ignika and save Mata Nui's life (Ervik, in spite of Matoran Order commands to the contrary). Despite officially not being in the Alignment, Kelrik continued to serve them, proceeding to scout down south. Shortly after this, contact was lost with the larger Alignment, so the two continued their orders. At one point, Kelrik and another agent stumbled upon a small group of what appeared to be Kritors. The two followed at a safe distance until realizing that they were, in fact, Kritors, as well as two Kritor High Commanders, no less. Fearful, they sent word back to the Alignment, although the organization still did not respond. Return of the Kritors Very soon after, war between the Nation-States mysteriously stopped. Word spread like wildfire across the Matoran Universe that the Kritor Empire had been reborn, formed of the united Nation-States. Furthermore, rumors held that a Toa of Plasma matching the description of Ervik was conspiring with the heads. Terribly afraid, Kelrik sent word to Callah and Kelrik to meet in a village in the southwestern part of the Southern Continent. The Toa Uniran sans Ervik plus two of the original four rookie Toa accompanying Arrin converged on the village. There Ervik and Callah informed Arrin that the Kritor Empire had been reborn in Bythrain and the Nation-States had ceased warring at once--and more, that Ervik was not only rumored to be alive but was supposedly conspiring with the Kritor leaders. The three Toa Uniran and the two blind rookie Toa started north for Metru Nui, hoping the Matoran Order would shed light on the subject. However, not only had the Matoran Order submitted to the Kritor Empire, they were joyous at it. Upon seeing an enthusiastic friend, the blind Toa disappeared never to return. Coincidentally, the Toa had arrived just in time for a Kritor military parade--with Ervik at the top. Confused, the three Toa Uniran retreated to a shelter to process the information when Ervik arrived. The Toa of Plasma informed them that he was Kragator's chosen successor, and he advised them to join the Empire or step out of its way. He then left the Toa to decide. With no other options, the Toa departed in secret, hoping to find the Alignment at its base in Odina. On the way they found Grergo, the leader of the Cult of Destral, now a wretch when even the Makuta League he revived submitted to the Kritor Empire. Grergo was convinced that the only way to stop the Kritor Empire was to unite the faux-Barraki, and the Toa convinced him to join the Alignment. The four of them travelled to Odina where they found the Alignment, as well as the remnants of the Dark Hunters, some faux-Barraki pieces, and other pockets of resistance, the last remaining forces opposed to the unparalleled Kritor Empire. But there was no time to unite the faux-barraki or whatnot. Zekrim, head of the Alignment had issued a challenge for the Kritors to meet them in battle on Odina, and Ervik--now renamed "Emperor Krevator," had obliged. A small Kritor force, equal to the size of what resistance there was, landed on Odina and engaged in battle. When Tobduk took Arrin by surprise, the Toa killed him, only to incur the wrath of Ervik who accused him of killing the closest thing he had to a friend. Callah attempted to appeal to what was left of Ervik in Krevator, but it was in vain. Despite the courage and valiance of the Alignment, the Kritor military was not to be challenged. It was only a matter of time before they were overcome. The Toa Uniran were thrown in the Kritor prison. Four months later, the Toa Uniran were confronted by Krevator. They did not recognize him at first because he had taken a new body for himself. The emperor informed them that they had one more opportunity to join the Empire, and a longer deadline than most, but not by much. Callah urged her brothers to join her in fleeing the universe, but they did not. Kelrik stated his intention to reform the Kritor Empire from the inside, and perhaps even Krevator. Arrin did not state his intentions, but he told them to spread word of what he was about to do if it was to not be in vain. Each of the Toa acted on their plans. Kelrik joined the Kritor Empire and successfully passed himself off as loyal. As time went on, however, Kritor propaganda and influences eroded on his will to carry out his mission, all-the-more as time went on. When someone last saw him who knew of his prior role, there was little to distinguish him from the other robots operating and dwelling in the Kritor Empire. Like the other Toa Uniran, his name was expunged from the records as Kritors revised the history books and he was quickly forgotten. Abilities and Traits Kelrik was a very business-oriented individual. He was usually serious and focused on finishing tasks. During their time on Uniran, Arrin frequently twisted Kelrik's arm into joining him on his escapades, usually getting the two in trouble, only for Kelrik to storm off... until Arrin convinced him to join him again. Much like the other Toa Uniran, Kelrik barely made use of his elemental powers, having had little time to train in them, and he failed to make use of his Kanohi powers. This was not deliberate; he simply did not feel adept enough in them to use them without losing control. Appearances *''Ode to All That is Spring'' - (first chronological appearance) *''Shadow of the Truth'' - (first literary debut) *''Destiny's Way'' *''Wake'' *''Beyond the Known'' *''The Circle of Kragator'' *''Echoes of an Order '' - (mentioned)